Beware the Frozen Heart
by Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger
Summary: "Oh, what's this I see? A young man...returning to Narnia? It seems to be a King. This King will be the key to return her back to whom she was before. Not only is he the key, but her love as well. Only he can help break her curse. Though, it won't be until after she becomes of age that the King will break it. 'Til then, she'll be lovely young woman, but... she will live in fear."


It is now winter in Narnia, the great Aslan has been walking far and wide, his feet leaving footprints in the snow. He was simply just going on his roots when he suddenly stopped. His left ear twitched a little as he can hear a suttle cry from afar. It sounded like a baby cry.

Aslan ran to where his ears guided him. As he ran, the crying became louder and louder. He suddenly found himself running toward the forest, which was covered in frost and snow. The King of Narnia stopped running and began to walk in the forest, afraid that if his running continued, he might miss.

He began walking ever so gently and slowly, his ears perked up, ready to hear where crying would come from next. It wasn't until a few minutes later he could see a little pink cloth wrapped around something... something small. The gentle lion walked over to it and noticed that the crying was coming from this little cloth... a cloth... wrapped around a baby.

Aslan turned the baby around in order to see its face. The baby continued to cry as he turned it around with his paw.

"Now, now, little one. How did you end up here in the forest?" The baby stopped crying as soon as Aslan spoke. The baby then looked at Aslan. It didn't seem frightened at all as Aslan came closer to it. The baby began to giggle.

The King of Narnia noticed that the baby had icy blue eyes. Eyes that looked like they could freeze and mesmerized you at the same time. Though he thought the baby was cute, he couldn't understand how the baby got here or how long it had been here. It had been winter for at least 2 months and a baby couldn't survive in this winter cold for long.

"I better take you some place warm, little one. There's no way you'll be able to survive for long." He gently grabbed the baby by the cloth, which now he knew was a blanket, and began running to Caspian's castle.

* * *

King Caspian was at his castle spending some time with his five year old son, Rilian. Caspian was giving his son sword fighting lessons. He's been teaching his son how to sword fight for two years now. He was almost as good as his father.

"Rillian, have you been practicing with Hans behind my back?" Caspian asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No, father. What makes you think I have?" his son asked, their swords clanking together. Caspian was just about to ask when one of his castle guards came bursting in.

"Your Majesty! The Great Aslan is here! He seeks your help!" the Guard bellowed.

Caspian was concerned. Aslan hasn't needed anyone's help for the past 10 years, not since the last time the High Kings and Queens were in Narnia. He wondered what it could be.

"What does he need help with?" he asked, putting his sword away. His son doing the same.

"He has a found a baby all by itself in the woods. The baby is dangerously cold."

Caspian needn't to hear no more, for he and his son ran straight out into the hall. Caspian had a thing for when it comes to the safety of children, especially since he has a child of his own to take care of and protect.

Rilian was the exact same. After what his father told him about Seven Lords and the Green Mist taking innocent children away from their families, he never wanted that to happen ever again.

Rilian and Caspian both stopped in the grand hall when they met Aslan. They both bowed before him, giving him their respect. Even though Caspian was a King and Rilian was a Prince, Aslan was the Great King of Narnia.

"Rise, King Caspian. Rise, Prince Rilian." The two of them rose to their feet.

"We've been told you requested our assistance," the young Prince informed the lion. The lion nodded his head.

The Great lion moved his head and gestured the guard to bring the baby forward. Caspian opened up his arms to gently hold the baby, whom even though was wrapped in a blanket, was ice cold. The King had gotten goosebumps once he touched the baby. It was freezing cold.

"Start a fire. And fetch a doctor at once," the King demanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Aslan, Caspian and Rilian waited patiently to see if the baby was fine. The doctor had been with the baby for what seemed like eternity. The three of them prayed that it was alright. Finally the doctor returned with the baby.

"Well?" Rilian asked anxiously.

"The baby is fine. She showed no signs of hypothermia," the doctor said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Caspian exclaimed, happily.

"Um, 'she' sir?" Rilian asked.

"It's a girl. I just don't understand why someone would leave a helpless little baby in the forest, especially since it's winter. What I _really _don't understand, however, is how can a little baby girl survive in that cold?"

"Whatever do you mean, doctor?" Aslan questioned him.

"From what I can gather, the child has been in the woods for a whole month," he explained.

"What?! But that's impossible. Children couldn't survive a week in the this winter weather, let alone a _baby_." Caspian pointed out.

"Well, _this_ child did. Now, if you excuse me, I must be off."

"Thank you very much," Rilian said. The doctor nodded with a smile then walked off.

Caspian was still flabbergasted. How can a child so young and so small survive in this harsh winter? He wanted answers but quickly pushed them aside for he was happy that the baby girl was alright.

"Do you suppose we should go look for her family?"

"My dear boy, it appears that she has no family. She has been abandoned. It seems her parents did not wish to keep her," Aslan told Caspian's son.

"Do you suppose we can find out whom her parents are though?" he asked the lion.

Aslan thought for a moment, until it hit him. "Yes, I believe there is."

"Really? What is it?" Rilian asked.

"The question is, dear boy, '_whom_ is it?'" Aslan said with a laugh. "Come."

* * *

The King, the Prince and the Lion went over to a little hut out in the forest of Narnia. There lived a seer. The seer is a wise old little man who can see in the past and the future. Here, the three of them will find out who the baby belongs to.

"Hello. Any one here?" Caspian asked.

Suddenly, a little man came out from behind the curtain. He was short, about the size of a dwarf. He had long brown hair that went up to his chest and stitches where his eyes should be. The odd thing was... his eyes were on the palms of his hands.

"Ah, Aslan, King Caspian... and Prince Rilian, I've been expecting you" the seer greeted them.

"Can you help-"

"You figure out whom the little girl belongs to? Why, of course. Won't you come in?" the seer asked.

The three of them came in the little hut and sat down on the floor. Rilian held onto the baby as the seer sat in front of the three of them. The seer out-stretched his arms.

"Hand the baby over to me so I may look into her past," he told the young boy. Rilian handed the girl over the seer. He held her with one hand and looked over her with the other.

"Ah, what beautiful eyes she has indeed. Blue as the ice cold winter. What's this I see? I see ice all around her. Not only that, but snow as well. I see a woman, all dressed in white. Skin undeniably pale," he told them. He suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, why, this cannot be!"

"What cannot be?" Caspian asked the seer. He was very anxious to find out who the mother was.

"The child is none other than... the daughter of... the White Witch!" he shouted.

"That's impossible! The White Witch was killed a long time ago." Aslan corrected.

"That may be. But the child has inhereted her mother's power of ice and snow. She is immune to the cold, that is how she is able to survive a month in this harsh winter," the seer explained.

"Will she grow evil like her mother?" Aslan asked him.

"Not before she becomes of age," the seer told the Great King. "She will be beautiful and powerful but, also, dangerous and cold. Until then, she will be the kindest girl in all of Narnia.

"But there's got to be a way to stop her from turning evil when she _does _become of age," Caspian exclaimed in panic.

"Alas, there is not," the seer said, sadly,

The three of them looked helpless, accepting the fact that there was nothing they can do. The seer then spoke, "Her power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. She'll think it's a blessing at first but, as she grows, it'll be known to her as a curse. She must learn to control it... or fear will be her enemy".

"No! We won't let that happen. She can learn to control it, I'm sure." Caspian exclaimed.

"Oh, what's this I see? A young man...returning to Narnia? It seems to be a King. This King will be the key to return her back to whom she was before. Not only is he the key, but her love as well. Only he can help break her curse."

"A King?" Rilian asked.

"Break her curse?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, but it won't be until after she becomes of age that the King will break it. 'Til then, she'll be lovely young woman. Though, she will live in fear," the seer said.

"Thank you for your help," Aslan said as Rilian took the baby back and all three of them walked out of the seer's hut.

"Oh, no. Thank _you_," he said, waving goodbye.

As the door closed, Caspian turned his head to the lion.

"Aslan, I would like to raise the child."

"Are you certian, Caspian?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever I can to help control her powers as she grows. I'll try very hard to make sure the prophecy does _not _come true. Return of a King or no return of a king, I will try to stop this from happening," he said confidently.

"Very well, then. You shall be the one to raise the young girl as your own. What shall you name the dear one?" the Great King asked.

"I shall name her... Elsa." Caspian said as he took the baby girl back into his arms, smiling down at her.


End file.
